


Keeping Faith

by Iamala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas as parents, Domestic, Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the apocalypse is over, Dean and Cas become a family when they take in a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Faith

**Title:** Keeping Faith  
 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Warnings:** family fic, post apocalypse  
 **Length:** 1:00:58  
 **Summary:** After the apocalypse is over, Dean and Cas become a family when they take in a little girl.

**Author:** [](http://zoemathemata.livejournal.com/profile) [ **zoemathemata** ](http://zoemathemata.livejournal.com/)   
**Read by:** [ ](http://iamala.livejournal.com/profile) [ **iamala** ](http://iamala.livejournal.com/)

**Text:** <http://zoemathemata.livejournal.com/11052.html>   
**Archive:<http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/keeping-faith>  
Podbook:<http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/keeping-faith-audiobook>  
MP3: **<http://www.mediafire.com/?j6e75ugh79c5sv5>

 


End file.
